Lembranças
by Naru-L
Summary: Estamos sempre em busca de algo ao invés de viver no presente. A maioria de nós escolhe buscar pelo futuro, mas sempre existem aqueles que estão presos a Lembranças ONESHOT


**_Lembranças_****__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Tooi__ mirai datta_

_Tooi__ kuni datta_

_Tooi__ omoi datta_

_Tooi__ kioku datta_

**_(Era um futuro distante_****__**

**_Era um lugar distante_**

**_Era um sentimento distante_**

**_Era uma memória distante)_****__**

Ainda me lembro daquele dia.

Daquela última batalha que tantos esperavam para ver, ansiosos pelo resultado.

Ainda consigo sentir toda a emoção de chegar ao ponto que tanto desejamos.

Ainda consigo sentir todo o medo pelo que aconteceria até o fim.

Ainda consigo sentir a alegria da vitória

Ainda consigo sentir a tristeza pelo que perdemos.

Ao fechar meus olhos, ainda consigo ver o rosto de cada um de meus companheiros, os que estiveram ao meu lado o tempo todo e aqueles que apenas cruzaram nosso caminho.

Todos e cada um deles são tão preciosos para mim.

Tolo que sou, ainda vivo de lembranças.

Tolo que sou, não consigo evitar o sorriso com as lembranças boas, ou as lágrimas com as ruins.

Egoísta que sou, muitas vezes desejo que nossa jornada nunca tivesse terminado.

Mas, o que posso fazer?

Lembranças foram tudo o que restaram daquela jornada que pareceu tantas vezes interminável.

Agora, muitos anos passados depois daquele dia tudo parece tão sem sentindo, vivemos ansiosos por algo que ainda está por vir.

Nos preocupamos com coisas que já passaram, que não podemos mudar.

Constantemente pensamos em nossos erros, ansiosos pelo que poderíamos ter feito de modo diferente.

Vivemos pelo futuro, por algo que parece distante e que na verdade, nunca será igual ao nosso sonho quando este finalmente estiver realizado.

Vivemos pelo passado, de lembranças boas e ruins.

Ficamos felizes ao lembrar do carinho, ao sentir aquelas sensações novamente.

Mas, nunca nos preocupamos com o que está a nossa volta.

O presente parece mais distante que o passado ou o futuro.

Não deveria ser assim, não deveríamos nos guiar por algo distante.

Quantas vezes chances foram desperdiçadas apenas por pensarmos em algo fora de nosso tempo?

Quantas vezes vi meus amigos se separarem por pensarem no que aconteceria no final?

Quantas vezes eu abandonei o que realmente queria apenas para continuar nossa jornada a um futuro distante?

Todos fomos tolos por pensarmos apenas no futuro e nunca aproveitarmos o presente.

Tantas chances desperdiçadas.

Tantos sonhos sobre o que aconteceria após a ultima batalha.

Tanta tristeza e decepção quando esse momento finalmente chegou.

Ainda consigo vê-los quando fecho meus olhos.

O doce sorriso de Kagome.

O eterno mal humor de InuYasha.

A determinação nos olhos de Sangô.

E as manias de Miroku.

São as lembranças que fazem com que eu continue mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

Sinto o sorriso desaparecer de meu rosto ao lembrar que lembranças foram tudo o que restaram.

Os dias que se seguiram aquela batalha ficaram gravados em minha memória. Não posso negar que tenham sido tristes para mim, cada um deles foi muito triste para mim.

Naquela época eu não entendi porque ver meus amigos felizes era tão doloroso, mas hoje eu vejo que eu apenas sentia que tudo aquilo que passamos estava acabado. Fomos uma família por muitos anos e como qualquer família em algum ponto da vida , cada um estava tomando um rumo diferente, estávamos nos separando.

Uma família caminha junto apenas até um certo ponto. Sempre existe um momento em que cada um decide buscar novos desafios.

Existe um momento que você percebe que tem que partir novamente.

A despedida é dura, triste...tão absurdamente dolorosa, mas necessária .

Porque vivemos sempre para o futuro.

Vivemos sempre em busca de algo que não está em nosso presente.

Fui o único a continuar aqui, não porque eu não tivesse desejos.

Eu os tenho sim e são tão ou mais fortes que os dos outros, mas a verdade é que meus desejos estão no passado.

Meu desejo é ter minha "família" de volta.

Mais um desejo impossível eu sei.

Eu sei, mas então porque continuo aqui ansiando pela volta do passado?

Talvez porque, como eu já disse, sou apenas mais um tolo.

Forcei um sorriso no rosto enquanto meu coração chorava quando vi a garota que eu chamava de mãe, desaparecer no poço pela última vez há muitos anos atrás.

Selei meus lábios enquanto meu coração gritava quando vi o Hanyou que eu considerava um pai seguir o mesmo caminho alguns anos depois.

Comemorei enquanto meu coração estava de luto quando vi Miroku e Sangô partirem logo após o nascimento do primeiro filho.

Não poderia culpar os outros por terem desejos diferentes dos meus.

Não poderia obrigá-los a viverem no passado comigo enquanto eles desejam buscar um novo futuro.

Choro escondido a cada vez que olho ao meu redor e não reconheço nenhum dos rostos a minha volta.

Desejo com todas as minhas forças a primeira estrela no céu a cada noite que nasce, que o tempo possa voltar e que eu possa agir de modo diferente.

Talvez eu devesse ter agido como a criança que eles sempre me julgaram e demonstrado como queria tê-los a meu lado por mais tempo.

Talvez eu também devesse ter partido em busca de um futuro.

Bobagens, delírios de alguém que não aproveitou suas chances.

Eu deveria ter aproveitado o presente com todas as minhas forças.

Eu deveria ao menos ter buscado um novo futuro.

E talvez se eu tivesse feito isso, hoje não estivesse vivendo apenas de lembranças de um passado distante e feliz.

Se eu tivesse feito isso, hoje eu tivesse uma família e não vivesse a espera de que o passado voltasse.

**_N.A. – Calma, calma._**

**_Primeiro, a estrofe lá em cima é da música Never End que estará no próximo capítulo de UCE, o qual eu estava escrevendo quando muitas idéias surgiram ( culpem a musica por um inspirar e não a essa pobre autora que apenas não consegue resistir u.ú)_**

**_Bem, ela apenas está ali em cima pois foi o que inspirou tudo isso e se alguém não percebeu essa narração é feita por Shippou, alguns ( talvez muitos) anos após que a batalha contra Naraku ocorreu._**

**_Espero que gostem e deixem sua opinião._**

****

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**


End file.
